


Altitude

by Ellepige



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Evil Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, F/F, God Complex, Minor Character Death, Morally Ambiguous Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance?, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellepige/pseuds/Ellepige
Summary: The world looks different from their angle.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sekiria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekiria/gifts).



> Hello!
> 
> Since there was so much fluff over the course of the last few days I decided to write something darker. I hope some might enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> It's for Sekiria, since he finally got his account. Have some evil Mercy for that.

The world looks different from their angle.  
Angela stares down, just for a moment. Wind pulls at her hair and the wings of her Valkyrie suit, even more sharply as she dashes and tries to keep up with Fareeha who is flying in front of her, a flash of metallic blue and fire. Up here, the stench of the battlefield doesn't reach them, the air is fresh except for the traces of kerosene.

Everything is so far away. The explosions are nothing but a faraway thunder, the dying soldier's screams trail off unheard. A bullet grazes her knee, rips off skin and tendons and the white material of her suit. It hurts and she yells. Pharah reacts immediately, whirls around and fires in the direction. The rocket flies past her, for the fraction af a second she can see it, massive and red, then it has travelled past her. The impact sends rubble and human flesh flying, pieces of building and person charred to look indistinguishable from up here. The burnt corpses litter the ground, eyelessly staring up at them. They can't touch her. She feels her body heal slowly, pulling itself together thanks to her enhanced biology. She's better than the dead down there.

Angela is no longer the scared little girl, no longer hiding in her bed, hoping that everything was a huge mistake, that Mom and Dad would come back for her. If they loved her, they wouldn't leave her behind, or so she thought back then. Of course, it was just the helpless belief of an orphaned child, powerless in the face of death. She was not as weak anymore. Life and death were nothing more than medical conditions she could cure. It was controlled. It was nothing to be feared.

Not since her indicent with Gabriel. She wouldn't repeat her mistakes and in all honesty, the transformation of the former Blackwatch commander had been an interesting lesson and a source of entertainment. She can't dwell on the thought for too long, not when they are still soaring, not when she has to make sure Fareeha doesn't die. Mercy isn't sure if she really loves her companion, but what she feels is definitely the closest to affection she felt in a long time. They share these intimate moments up in the air, the moments in which they experience their own transformation, in which they become gods to those small lumps of meat on the ground.

Another volley of rockets rains down, rips, tears, burns whatever is in its way. It is beautiful. Angela takes in a deep breath, descends a little to take a closer look. The rush of power is intoxicating. She can't tell the soldier by her side, can't let her in on this little secret, can't let her know what makes her kiss Fareeha so greedily when they come back together. Crispy black skin. Dark red flesh. Shrunken eyeballs. Their followers are so meek and peaceful, she can't help but love them. Every single one, every life ended with their hands. She could cum from this thought alone. Maybe Pharah thinks it's relief that makes Angela cling to her strong shoulders when they peel each other out of their armors. She is too pure, to good to share these dark desires. She only kills because she believes it's neccessary to protect higher ideals, justice and freedom and peace.

Angela is craving peace as much as her lover does. But to her, it's the pliant, silent peace of corpses. She knows that people will fight as long as they live.  
It's a god's responsibility to stop this eternal struggle.

One day, when there is finally nothing but silence, they will fall together. She can't wait for the moment this fall stops.


End file.
